Show Me
by LostInFictionalWorlds
Summary: After the best part of 20 years since they last spoke and thousands of miles from where they first met can they finally find and save themselves and each other? Based on Klaus's constant pursuing of wanting to show Caroline the world in S3, future-based but also as Canon as possible. Disclaimer: I don't own anything
1. Chapter 1 It's not enough and i'm asking

Klaus blinked slowly, several times, his breath caught in his chest and he almost dropped the glass tumbler he was holding, he even took a small step forward, his hand braced against the door he had just opened and peered out left to right, expecting some kind of assault, an ambush, dancing freaking elephants wearing aluminous tutus.

He could not quite believe what he was seeing at all, what he was hearing, could not comprehend it, not one bit.

Yes he had always hoped and wished terribly so that this day would come, but never ever did he expect it to actually happen, it had been what ten, maybe fifteen, maybe more years since he'd last seen her, heard her voice. Yes there had been calls and messages, but they were all one sided, all un-returned, he'd made a promise to her one time, a time that both felt like a lifetime ago and just yesterday. He'd promised to leave and never come back, and for her, because he loved and respected her and longed for her love and respect and understanding in return, he kept his promise. He stayed away, with the small hope that she may follow one day, but with every day that passed, a week that turned into a month, which regretfully turned into a year, hope faded and the warmth of his heart that she at one time had helped to thaw started to seize and chill once more.

He stepped back and stared, both obnoxiously and ridiculously so into the beautiful face staring back at him, he allowed himself a moment to drink her in, visions and images suddenly flooded his brain from all those years ago back in that town, the high school, the bar, the woods. He'd recognise her anywhere, at any time, she was still exquisite, his heart beat double time in his chest just as it had the first time he ever lay eyes on her and every other time after their first meeting. Her blues eyes sparkled mischievously, they stood out like sapphires, in stark contrast to her pale creamy flawless skin with just a slight pretty pink blush on her cheeks.

Her fair hair was a little shorter than he remembered it, it curled at the edges and bounced just past her shoulders, it was also shade ever so slightly darker, and shone brightly with highlights of caramel and a touch of bronze, she was always unique, to him she was everything.

His throat felt dry as he stood silently, his feet starting to shuffle his body weight from side to side restlessly, his brain ticking everything over, exploring the possible opportunities in front of him, the endless possibilities, _I wonder, if only…_

"Klaus"

A small jolt shocked his body into action with the softly spoken words, his thoughts and brain returning to reality, it was like a wake up call. That voice, her voice was so achingly familiar, his chest ached at how much he realised he had missed hearing it, he watched her lips, waiting for more, he wanted, needed to hear he speak some more, he wanted her to repeat his name again and again.

"Don't tell me you've become a mute after all this time?"

If he thought the sound of her voice, the way the words rolled delicately off her tongue, was a difficulty for his body to remember, then the accompanying chuckle, the light pitched, angelic giggle certainly made his knees quiver beneath his torso. He remembered helping to make that sound escape those soft pink lips, on several occasions. Nobody else knew, it was private for him, for them.

She brushed a stray curl back from her face with a slightly shaking hand and she smiled up at him brightly, all pearly white teeth, the almost not there dimples and the slight crinkle at the corner of her eyes, she was breath taking, as always.

She laughed lightly again and took a small step forward towards the door, towards him.

"God have you actually gone soft?"

His throat worked like crazy, swallowing around the dry lump, he licked his lips, his fingers flexed around the wooden edge of the heavy door, his knuckles were white and pulled tight from the deadly grip he had on the thing, like he was using it for balance, to keep him from floating away. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry to disappoint love, just a momentary relapse, what do you need? Mass murder? Town Execution? Hit-man? Escort?.."

God he wanted to bottle that laugh up and carry it with him, also he wanted to mentally capture the image of her smiling at him, only for him at this moment and replay it over and over.

She took one last step before her shoes actually touched the doorway, he dropped back behind the door and placed his glass down on the side table before stepping out and meeting her half way. They stood close, maybe too close for two people who hadn't spoken in over a decade, but Klaus had a feeling that didn't matter, not right now, she was here, she was here for him, smiling and laughing and she was here for a reason. They weren't physically touching but if Klaus flexed out his hand just so, he was pretty sure their fingers would brush, if he inhaled just a breath too deep, their stomachs and chests would maybe meet in the middle.

He tilted his head to the side and drank her in once more, a small smile playing on his lips, _could it be?_

"Hello Caroline"

"Hello Klaus"

They watched each other cautiously in a moment's silence, their breathing patterns heavy and matching, the birds tweeted around them in the warm early evening air. Silence, and bliss, the atmosphere between them felt thick with long lost hope, chance and promises.

"I-I'm uh, I'm asking you, it's um, it's not enough, not anymore and I'm asking you.."

All of the blood Klaus had in his body rushed to his head all at once, he stopped himself from swerving on his feet and focused on her eyes, her lips, the rise and fall of her chest.

Memories and words started to flood back to him all at once in a mad rush, taking up all coherent, rational space he had left in his brain.

'_Great cities, and art, and music. Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask._'

'_I'll take you, wherever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo..'_

'_Perhaps one day, in a year, or if in a century, you turn up at my door, and let me show you what the world has to offer..'_

It's happening, it's actually happening, he knew, he knew what this was, and he wouldn't make it more or less of anything, or any more difficult or awkward then it had to be, he wouldn't allow time for mind changingor questions or justifications, it just was, and it was absolutely glorious, victorious. _At last…_

Her features started to transform in front of his very eyes as she trailed off and waited for him, waited for him to realise what she wanted, needed from him. She didn't even know exactly herself how far she wanted this to go between them, all she knew was he was the steady, promising presence in her life that had always been there ready to catch her and guide her no matter how far apart they were, he understood, he remembered.

Her eyes hardened and her shoulders tensed, she was here for a reason, she came to him, expecting and unsure and he would give her that, he'd give her everything.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and clear, her mouth opening and closing, struggling for what to say. He watched her carefully, he could see the internal struggle, the mental battle she was having within herself, he ached, his fingers throbbed to reach out and touch, to take, to soothe. But he wouldn't, he wouldn't scathe this beautiful reunion with an action that may not be wanted or reciprocated, could he handle rejection after all this time? His eyes suddenly fell to the small suitcase that sat at her feet, he'd never noticed it before.

She watched him, watched where his eyes fell and she held her breath, frightened she had made a terrible mistake. The answers they both were searching for were all in a simple gaze, a tilt of the head, a quirk of the lips.

"Where to first?"


	2. Chapter 2 Roma

_Roma_

The airplane ride was both interesting and tenuous to say the least, but Klaus could think of worse ways to spend the best part of ten hours, and with whom to spend it. They were flying first class, _of course, _and after the third time a spritely young flight attendant approached them in the space of five minutes with a hot towel or offering a re-fill, Klaus made it perfectly clear they would be called upon if needed.

It was strange, Klaus still wasn't quite sure exactly _what _was happening, just _what _was expected of him, all he was 100% sure of was Caroline turned up on his door step for a reason, she remembered his words, and the thought made his chest ache, he was not going to let her down, not again, not after all this time.

As awkward and weird as it was, at the same time it wasn't, they didn't waste time reacquainting and sharing embarrassing stories and experiences, they didn't need that, they needed new and fresh and _now, _and Klaus had to blink his eyes and tap on the glass of the small cabin window to make sure this was all real.

For the most part of their journey they spent it pouring over books and pictures that Caroline had picked up at the airport, which to be honest Klaus was better at, divulging information and advising on the best restaurants and such but this was the first time Caroline had travelled, this was new and exciting and with every gasp and smile as she scrolled through the pages, Klaus's heart melted a little in his chest. Klaus already had the whole trip planned out in his head, he knew what they were going to do, where they would go and in what order, that was the only thing he'd told her, asked of her before they left his house, the only condition.

'_Let me take care of everything, every little detail, trust me, let me show you..'_

And Caroline did trust him, with this she trusted him. Her small answering nod and excited bounce of her toes told him everything he needed to know, all the re-assurance ever needed.

Klaus gave her small insights and ideas of what to expect when they arrived but he was careful not to say too much, he wanted to see her eyes light up and her smile widen, the way her fingers curl and flex. He couldn't help but offer his own bright smile when he caught her looking out of the cabin window and her breath hitched in her throat when she seen another airplane out in the distance, soaring through the bright blue of the early morning sky and the fluff of the white clouds.

This is what he always ever wanted, _this, this moment forever._

Sometimes Caroline would doze off, tucking herself into her chair on her side adorably and curling her knees up, Klaus would not deny himself the chance to watch her, peaceful and safe with him thousands of feet above the trouble on the ground, whatever she had ran from, whatever wasn't enough anymore was far behind them as the airplane carried them to a new chapter, together.

She startled as he adjusted her chair to recline and reached for a pillow and blanket, she lifted her head as he tucked the soft pillow under her cheek and draped the blanket over her, she blinked at him sleepily and smiled gratefully, a silent thank you.

He watched as sleep took her again, the steady even breaths and rising of her shoulders, he leaned over and closed the little blind at the window and sunk lower in his chair on his side, watching, always watching and if his thumb brushed her cheek once or twice, then, well nobody was going to stop him were they?

Rome was almost dark when they landed that evening, the sky was beautiful, purple and red and midnight blue, the air was warm and even as they left the airport and climbed into a waiting black car, which Caroline would not question, she couldn't help but notice how different, how peaceful the atmosphere was here, and _him. _

Klaus was relaxed and causal, his shoulders rolled not tensed and bunched, one hand dug into his pocket as he draped his jacket over his shoulder and mussed up his hair with the other. His aviators sat on his nose proudly and she smiled at her own reflection in them, it felt right, she'd made the right choice, _this was the right thing to do._

Caroline tried to pay as much attention as she could to the passing sights outside as the car made its way through the streets, the sky darkened as the busy roads turned into cobbled pathways with locals milling around, carrying bags and baskets as they returned to their homes and locked up their small stores and stands for the day.

She couldn't help the feel of her skin tingling as her fingers accidently brushed against Klaus's as they rested close together on the black leather seats. Their eyes met as she pulled her hand away gingerly and pretended to fumble with her purse in her lap, his gazed lingered on her for a moment longer before he pushed a button on the key pad on the side of the door and the glass separator between the back of the car and the front started to slide down with an electric hum.

"Sir?" The driver's voice drifted back with a thick Italian accent which for some reason made Caroline smile, she was here, in Rome, Italy, she was so far away physically, mentally and emotionally, there was no room or time, no space in her mind to think, she was so far from the past fifteen or so years, she sat back in the plush leather interior, her eyes closed and just let herself live in the moment, let her self just _be, _the calm and pleasure and simplicity of it all almost brought tears to her eyes.

Her eyes blinked open in disbelief when a familiar low, smooth, velvety voice, thick with accent and foreign words that curled from the tongue into the air and made gooseflesh prickle her bare arms, rang out into the comfortable silence. She turned her head, mouth agape before her lips curled into a wide grin and watched as Klaus spoke in fluent Italian comfortably to the driver, he leaned forward slightly so not to speak too loudly, his eyes trained on the wind screen watching the passing traffic and buildings and people, he relaxed and easy and she couldn't help but worry what she had possibly missed all this time. Of course he would know the language, why would he not? And yes it was possibly the hottest thing she had ever heard.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but as Caroline felt the car starting to slow some and wind around corners and narrow pathways and roads, she realised she must have dozed off somewhere in the middle of listening to the smooth sounds of Klaus's local linguistics. As she opened her eyes and peered out of the window the sky outside was now a deep violet and navy blanket with only the odd twinkling star and the large silvery white orb of the moon illuminating the road ahead, it was hard to see much but they definitely were not in the middle of a busy tourist district, the only sounds she could hear were the gentle hum of the engine and the crunching of tyres against dirt and gravel. As the car drove through a cluster of trees and started to head uphill along a short winding road, Caroline was sure she could see the glistening of a lake reflecting in the moonlight off in the distance.

A few minutes later the road ahead started to light up with candles and strings of twinkling lights dotted from wooden posts and trees, Caroline shuffled forward and peered out of the front wind screen to get a better view, the driver smiled and chuckled and reached up to push a button above him. With a low static buzz the large roof hatch above their heads opened up wide and let in a cool, welcoming gust of air. Caroline turned and looked up and smiled when Klaus hopped out of his seat and stood settling his upper torso up and out of the top of the car, he shuffled making space then reached his hand out to her.

Caroline felt like a kid, dizzy and giddy with excitement and anticipation, she giggled and took the offered hand and found herself hoisted up out of the seat and out through the open hatch. The rush of air on her face and through her hair was breath taking, she reached her arms up and over her head, it was stupid and cheesy but she just _had _to do it. She wobbled slightly on her feet but was tugged firmly back into position by a strong arm wrapped around her waist, just supporting. She swallowed hard and turned her head just slightly so that she could look at him, she didn't know what she would find waiting in his eyes, she hadn't figured _this_ out yet, _this _side of it all, what she wanted from it all, _from him,_ at the end, she didn't know, she didn't even know when or how she wanted it to end, or even at all. She just wanted to _be _in this in moment in a foreign country and soak everything up while she could.

Caroline was both relived and dare she say it a little disappointed to find him staring out into the night, watching where the car was carefully headed, she gulped and looked at him, like really _looked _at him, for the first time since she turned up on his door step all those hours ago.

He still looked the same to her, obnoxiously, charmingly and painfully gorgeous, dirty blonde tousled hair with matching stubble coating his chiselled jaw and his features striking and sharp but there was something else about him now, she didn't know whether it was different or change or new.

Vampires didn't age, she obviously knew that, and secretly thanked whoever needed to be thanked for that each day when she looked in the mirror, but he _had_ grew older and wiser in some way, she could tell just by looking at him.

Her chest grew tight as she realised what it was, his eyes still shone beautifully and mischievously, that special blue that could fade from light to dark with just the change of his emotional radar, but they were empty, searching for something, searching for clarity. He still looked lost and broken, like a young boy needing to be loved, wanting family and loyalty and redemption, the way she remembered him, the main reason why he was the way he was back then, only now there were many more years too add to it.

She knew she had been staring at him a tad too long than what was classed as appropriate, but really was any of this appropriate or the normal done thing? Klaus never looked back at her as they rode the breeze but his face started to soften and a small smile hid at the corner of his lips as he gently nodded his head forward in the direction he was looking. She followed his gaze and turned her head, a small gasp escaped her and she dug her fingers in to the ledge of the hatch as a building came into focus just before the car started to pull up the driveway leading up to it. The candles and fairly lights grew brighter and in larger supply and spot lights lit up the side of the gravelled path and road, illuminating the building and the surrounding area.

It wasn't a hotel or a hostel, it was completely on it's own in the middle of nowhere, and she was willing to bet that all of the land surrounding this place belonged to the house and its owner too. It was still dark even with the small lights dotted around but she knew that tomorrow they would be able to see greenery and rolling hills that went on and on into the distance.

The Car pulled into a space in front of the large separated garage and Klaus ducked back into the car pulling Caroline with him, the driver got out and opened the door for them, Klaus stepped out first and tentatively held his hand out for Caroline, she took it and her breath caught as where they were came into proper view. Klaus let go of her hand and stepped back, allowing her to look and take it all in, he turned and started up a small conversation with the driver.

Caroline stood leaning against the car and moved her head side to side and up an down, the building she could see now was a light, washed out brick house, a fairly pleasant, simple building with a high rise roof and large porch on the front. It wasn't grand in size but it certainly wasn't small, anything but and she could tell it would be like one of those building that held many secret rooms inside but looked like a shoe box from the outside. There were vines and flowers growing up the side of the building and Caroline could smell the fresh dirt and petals and the ripeness of growth and roots and greens and then when she noticed that there wasn't a garden or front yard, they were vegetable patches. Several of them, tomatoes, lettuce, potatoes, herb bushes and plants that stung at her nostrils deliciously and in the silence of her wondering and amazement she tuned into the sounds of clucking and squawking and her attention was directed to the small chicken coop that sat just to the side of the building. She chuckled as realisation hit and she mentally scolded herself for being surprised. Why would Klaus book them into any old hotel in the middle of spying eyes and prying hands when they could be here?

This was a farm, they were staying in an old idyllic farm house in the Italian countryside.

Caroline breathed in deep, smelling the natural scents of earth and produce and cattle when she noticed the old barn a few yards away and the tell tale sounds of 'mooing and baaing' and clicking of hooves drifted over from the fields in the distance.

The crunching of the car rolling back over the gravel alerted her back to reality and she turned to find she was standing alone out in the open in the dark chilling night, the car and driver disappearing in the distance back where they came from and Klaus nowhere to be seen. At one time she may have been apprehensive in this situation, nervous and unsure, but she just couldn't find those feelings within her to dig up, she felt at peace and relaxed for the first time in, she cant even remember, the tears threatened to sting her eyes once more.

She took one last deep breath, soaking up the sounds and smells and the sights and knowing she would have more of this tomorrow, she didn't even know how long they would be staying here or how long this whole trip would last altogether, all she wanted to concentrate on was the _now _of it all.

She slowly entered the house through the quaint little porch which was filled with wellington boots, rain coats and umbrellas, to find her self breathless once more.

She was right, this house held many more secrets once inside, she stood in a hallway facing a spiral wooden staircase with wooden doors all around, the floor boards were the original wood washed with varnish and the walls were painted with a fresh cream, candles and small lamps and flowers and pictures of the countryside took up the space along the edges of the room. Caroline stepped forward towards the one already open door just behind the staircase, she found herself in the middle of a large kitchen, lit up by overhead ceiling spotlights that bounced off the beige and sandy colour of the wall tiles.

She braced her hands on the breakfast island counter which seated two stools at the end, there was large fridge which was probably stocked full and each counter was accompanied by every appliance she could think of, a basket full of eggs and another full of fruit made perfect counter top decorations and the cloves of garlic that hung on ropes from the ceiling alongside copper pots and pans made Caroline smile, she needed to stop being surprised.

"Would you like a tour?"

Klaus had appeared in the doorway just to the side of the door where she entered from, she smiled and turned to face him, nodding. She pushed herself up off the counter and followed him, his smile matched her own, but his eyes gave away the sheepish and unsure feeling he was trying to hide, no words were needed, she wasn't going to bombard him with questions or embarrass herself or him by asking about this place, or worse trying to give him money.

Klaus guided them around the house effortlessly giving both knowledgeable and humorous explanations. The large dining room was through the door from the kitchen, it had dark washed cherry wood walls with matching furniture and smelled of wood polish and the flowers that sat in the vase on the table top.

Next was the living area, it wasn't as big as expected, it was cosy with light blue walls and wide plush fabric sofas and chairs with fluffy cushions, a large TV and Stereo sat in opposite corners.

A big fire place took up the main focus of the room with the basket of logs and bark that sat next to it, Caroline's skin shivered at the thought of sitting by it, allowing her skin to warm by the embers and the glow of Klaus's eyes in the flames.

Klaus showed her the study with the large desk and the walls lined with book cases full to the brim, it also masqueraded as a music room with a stand up piano leaning against the far wall and a guitar and violin lay in open boxes on the floor boards beside it. The door connecting to the study opened to what looked like a large sun room, there were loungers up against the tall glass walls looking out into the side and the back of the house, but was too dark to see out now. The rest of the room was taken up by easels, side tables with pallets, pictures draped from walls and hanging from the high ceiling panels.

Caroline's heart thumped painfully in her chest at memories that threatened the moment, visions of drawings and words that stung. As if sensing and also feeling the same Klaus ushered them out and back into the hallway and started to ascend the stair case which creaked with protest.

Caroline froze suddenly as she took the first few steps and realisation of where they were headed gained on her, she hadn't even thought about it, what if he expected? Would she? Would he? She swallowed down the silent words threatening to slip from her tongue and followed him up until the were both standing a small hall way, it was light up here and the familiar scent of freshly picked flowers and cleaning products tickled her nose. Caroline also became aware that there were only two doors up here, _one bedroom, one bathroom. _

Klaus cleared his throat and nudged Caroline gently towards one of the doors, the one on the far side of the stair case, a wooden carved out flower hung prettily from the door and as she pushed it open she was greeted by the sight of her small pile of luggage sitting by the double bed, just hers. Her eyes swept over the room, it was smaller than the rooms downstairs but was beautifully furnished, vanilla walls with matching covers and throws, cushions and drapes and rugs lining the floorboards. A large antique vanity sat in the corner with a dresser and an oval shaped mirror. There was a door just opposite the bed, it was open and the ceiling light was already switched on, Caroline could make out the edge of the wash basin and toilet and just the corner of a claw footed bath tub.

A wash of relief flooded through her mixed with the guilty feel of disappointment like before. Caroline turned around to find Klaus gone and the other door was open, she heard his soft footfalls and the flush of a toilet followed by a rush of water and creaky pipes, she smiled inwardly and started to unpack her belongings.

Half an hour later found them sitting at the island in the kitchen, a bottle of wine was open between them that Klaus had hurriedly selected from the stack below one of the kitchen counters, there were also plates of fresh bread, whole grain crackers, a selection of cheeses and fruits and olives, they picked from the plates easily around each other sharing and humming appreciation for the tastes.

"This, this is beautiful.."

"Yes local produce always tastes better than.."

She chuckled whilst licking some creamed cheese from her finger tip and picked up her wine glass to wash down the taste. She didn't meet his eyes.

"No this.." She gestured wildly around them with a free hand, "This house, this place, it's, it's just.."

"It was home for a while." He mused with a small nod and drank from his glass, "Home a long, long time ago, I can't remember the last time I was here."

_There must be a cleaner or a lodger, _she thought to herself, the house was too clean, too tidy for somewhere that had been left without residence for so long, Klaus's idea of long would be much, much greater than the normal meaning of long. _Why? _She thought, why would he not come back here, its perfect, it's..

"It was an escape."

She worried that she'd thought aloud, or maybe he just knew what she was thinking, he'd always had that ability with her, it was both unnerving and reassuring. She watched him peacefully chew and swallow as he contemplated something within his own head, the spotlight mixed with the blackness from outside of the window cast him with shadows and highlights, he was bared open and beautiful.

"It was an escape that was no longer needed for a while, I'd found home somewhere else, though now I'm back, I-I cant decide which one it is.."

He trailed off and finally looked at her, his eyes soft with a hint of pain, he licked at the remnants of grapes and alcohol on his lips and stood from his stool.

He stepped closer and took one of her hands in his, he brought it gently to his mouth, just the softest, almost not there of brushes of his lips to her fingers.

"Goodnight Caroline."

Then he was gone, Caroline listened to the creak of the staircase and floorboards and the gentle click of his bedroom door as it opened and closed. She contemplated his words, escape or home, what they meant to her, now. Here? This house? Italy? Or just him, just them?

Caroline woke to the smell of bacon and eggs sizzling, bread crisping under the grill and the strong welcome scent of freshly grounded coffee beans, her ears filled with smooth quiet melodies of string quartets and the sun beamed through the crack in the drapes and warmed her skin. She smiled and jumped out of bed.

Downstairs she was met with the sight of Klaus hunched over a kitchen counter, his broad shoulders wide and bunched up, his muscles stark and protruding through the thin fabric of his light button up shirt which was rolled to his elbows and unbuttoned down to his breast plate. He was reading a newspaper with a mug in his hand that steamed up into the air around them. She stepped forward and on closer inspection realised just as she had expected, the newspaper was local, he could read Italian perfectly also, _of course._

After breakfast, they stepped outside into the warm bright morning, Klaus seemed to disappear instantly and Caroline inhaled the fresh earthly scent, all of her speculations were confirmed as she eyed the never ending fields in the distance filled with animals and corn and produce, the large lake ending at the beginning of hills with ducks and birds flying around. She looked around was surprised to see a small handful of people milling around her busy at work, picking vegetables, watering plants, trimming the grassy edges, feeding the chickens, a small elderly woman with a white apron was carrying a box of eggs from the coop to the direction of the house, _she must be the house keeper._

An engine roared to life and startled Caroline on the spot, she turned to the garage where the chauffeured car was parked last night to see Klaus rolling out of the automatic reclining, behind the wheel of a shiny, champagne coloured Porsche convertible.

"Care for some sight seeing?" His shades hung low on his nose as he watched her with sparkling eyes over the rim, his grin was infectious and the sun caught his skin and hair perfectly, highlighted and bronzed and gorgeous.

She laughed free and easy, her hair tied back in waves as the wind flew past, Klaus navigated the car with care, like a pro through narrow roads of the countryside, they were only passed by trucks carrying crates of live stock and produce, the odd tractor or a local riding a push bike. They exchanged coy glances and smiles as they soaked up the sun and the low rhythmic hum of the engine.

After about forty-five minutes the roads became wider and filled with traffic, the buildings became more prominent and the sidewalks were filled with people walking past going about their business.

Soft violins could be heard in the distance as they pulled up to a space along the side walk lined with small local restaurants and stores. Klaus stepped out of the car and pocketed the keys as Caroline followed and joined him on the side walk, falling into step with him casually.

He turned to her and smiled his shy smile, the one she had realised was just for her.

"Benvenuti a Roma!"

The water from the Trevi Fountain was clear and cool to the touch, it was a welcomed feeling replacing the warmth of the steady beaming rays from the midday sun. The area was busy filled with tourists like themselves learning about the history of the fountain and locals sitting around eating sandwiches on their lunch breaks.

Groups of families, college students and school children followed after a guide 'oohing and aahing' at the small facts and tales they were being fed, but all Caroline could focus on was Klaus. Well Klaus's eyes and his lips. She tried to listen carefully to his words, but he was enchanting like this, the years and wisdom and knowledge pouring from him effortlessly.

He was sitting beside her on the stone edge as she trailed her hand back in forth in swirling patterns in the water, his eyes shining from the reflection of the waters edge as he watched her and continued his spiel.

"…was restored in 2013 and is still currently one of the most famous fountains in the world, here stand up..." He dug a hand into his pocket momentarily then held out his closed fist to her.

"Huh what?" He laughed and reached to take her hand, he spread her fingers and cupped her palm, allowing a few Euros to slip from his hand into hers. He turned around, his back to the fountain and held his right fist up over his left shoulder, with a flick of his wrist he opened his fingers and a couple coins dropped into the water with a small 'plopping' sound.

"It's tradition." He gestured for her to follow as she made the amendments, coins in right hand, over left shoulder and imitated his actions. The coins sunk to the bottom with a small splash as she spun back around and watched over the edge. His hand brushed against hers on the cool stone as he watched with her, his eyes peeked up to watch her face, the child like wonder, the unlimited amount of interest that shone in her eyes was endearing and he mentally cursed the world, himself, for why this was only happening now, she deserved this, to be this way a lot sooner in life.

The Sistine Chapel was as busy as expected, but also peaceful and quiet, people wandered around in their own amazement, unhurried and in awe, Klaus followed Caroline around silently as she took in everything, eyes wide and lips parted with hitched breaths. He offered quiet answers to her questions but mostly let her explore for herself with her eyes and hands when permission was given.

He smirked as he watched her lips curl into a small pout as she read a particular sad comment that accompanied a painting or sculpture, he wanted to brush away the frown on her brow with his thumb as she read a passage that angered her in some way. He wanted to wrap his arms around her waist as she looked up at the ceiling in utter amazement, her mouth agape, and wide clear eyes sweeping over the grand painting above.

They enjoyed a late lunch in a small bistro within the Vatican district, Klaus read expertly from the menu when the waiter approached and left them with a pitcher of ice cold water and glasses. They shared pieces of bread dipped in olive oil and she even speared a chunk of his pancetta with her folk from his pasta, she just wanted to experience everything, she felt light with the feeling of not caring and knowing he would understand, he only smirked and twirled a string of Tagliatelle around his folk and held it out to her. She hummed around his folk and leaned back in her chair, savouring the taste.

"Mmm that is fantastic."

His eyes lit up as he watched her. "Fantastico!"

The Colosseum was spectacular, she already knew that, she'd seen pictures in glossy magazines like the one on the airplane ride here and on the internet, way back when, when she used to stare at her laptop screen hoping and dreaming she'd get out of that town one day. But this, seeing it now in real life with her own eyes was something completely else.

Klaus made sure to wait to take her to it until the sun was starting to slowly descend in the sky, when the breeze started to pick up and cool some more, and the colours of the sky faded from bright blue to oranges and almost lilacs he took her to an old wine bar he knew was nearby, it was on the third floor of an old narrow brick building, which had winding steps that lead up to it.

He sat them both at a table out on the balcony where it looked like the sun was _right_ _there_, facing them as it disappeared behind the buildings for the evening, they sipped a light fruity wine and ate nuts and pulses from a small dish as they waited for the sky to darken.

Caroline watched the sky change, her eyes flecking with similar colours from the reflection of the glow and the mist of her emotions, Klaus tilted his head to watch the motions pass over her soft features. She turned to him, a little flushed and bewildered.

"It's just… beautiful.."

"Si..Bello!"

Now that the sky was a dusky royal blue Caroline stood before the ancient stone amphitheatre, staring up as the bright yellow and white lights from within and on the ground lit up the walls and emphasised the gaps and crevices.

Klaus murmured stories and this and that's in her ear as they strolled around the perimeter, shoulders bumping slightly.

Caroline stopped and looked up at the building once more before turning to her gaze to Klaus, who was watching, always watching her with a look of wonder._ He'd watch her forever._ She cleared her throat, searching for the right words, did she even know what they were, what it was she was actually looking to say.

"It's um, it's just so, so.."

"Yes, it is, Mozzafiato"

The next few days were spent very much in the same way, Klaus would take them to and from the city, not missing anything of importance but also taking time to lead Caroline around the more local districts which were much quieter of tourists. They explored delicatessens, markets, cheese farms, they witnessed a few parades and festivals, she tipped street performers and artists and purchased some handmade jewellery from a girl who sat on a blanket on the street corner. She treat herself to some sundresses hanging from stalls and shop windows, sandals and silky shawls and scarves, she hadn't packed a lot, that was her story and she was sticking to it.

Caroline had forgotten how many art galleries Klaus had taken her to with the look of an excited puppy, she even noticed him handing his credit card to a few art curators and speaking in his charming local tongue whilst pointing to some incredible pieces.

She forgot to count the Spanish steps, and the pizza slice they shared from a stand around the corner from the Pantheon was the best she'd ever had.

On the fourth day they'd left the city earlier than usual, whilst the sun was still warm and prominent, she had realised why when Klaus had pulled onto a country road opposite the way they usually travel back to the farm house and she spotted a small farm like dwelling off in the distance, surrounded by fields and tall vines and plants.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the Vineyard helping to pick grapes, sipping from little plastic cups, testing and tasting all the exquisite, unique varieties.

They ate an early dinner in field of lush green and gold underneath a large tree in the Vineyard grounds, on a picnic blanket with a basket of goods freshly made and bought from the gift shop. The branches and leaves shadowed them from the unforgiving heat as they relaxed against the tree trunk side by side.

"It's so peaceful here, so calm and…"

"Tranquillo?" She laughed light and free, her head back and hair flying here and there.

"Yes tranquil." Their smiles matched as she tried to imitate his accent. Caroline spent the next hour or so copying the simple phrases and words Klaus tried to teach her as he topped up their plastic cups. They stayed until the sun disappeared and the air became too cool to sit under shade anymore. They walked back to the car with a bottle of freshly made wine each that had both helped to make, ok so maybe wine is better when its like a hundred years old, but what the hell Caroline made this with her own and hands and feet, In ITALY and Klaus was proudly taking it back with them.

That was when Caroline discovered that their little farm house had a hidden wine cellar underneath, she knew the place was full of secrets. Ok so it was more of a converted basement, but when they had returned and Klaus lead them behind the house to a wooden hatch in the ground beside the back kitchen door, she really didn't care, she was excited none the less.

He carefully guided Caroline down the stone steps and flicked on the hanging uncovered light bulb to reveal wooden shelves of bottle after bottle, she squealed a little and bounced on her toes, and that's where they spent their evening.

They sat on a rug on the concrete floor and ate leftover re-heated pasta and pizza that they'd brought home the previous night, Klaus kept presenting bottle after bottle to Caroline, offering her small sips, not even caring about waste, he would just pop a cork in the top and return the bottle to the shelf in a standing up position. She couldn't help the small tickle she felt in her stomach when he placed their own hand made wine beside each other in the stacks, and wondered how long they will remain side by side, how many years until their ready? Ready to open up and settle? And then she wondered if she was still thinking about the wine.

Hours later Klaus locked up the little hatch and they made their way back into the house, Caroline lit the fire in the living room and pulled a blanket from the couch over her shoulders, Klaus joined her moments later with two cups of earl grey tea, he gave some speech about it having a nice after taste after the many, many sips of different wines.

It was comfortable, it was becoming normal and easy and every night they would sit like this after a busy day, then they would retire for the night to their separate bedrooms and reunite in the kitchen the next morning. No expectation, no nothing, just them, just this, it was perfect, it was exactly what she didn't know she was looking for, and what she didn't know another country offer, what he could offer.

Klaus drank the last of his cup and rose from the floor, she noticed he would always go upstairs first and he would always give her that look, the look he was giving her now, the one that was filled with contentment and hope but also something like regret and guilt and she couldn't place it. Only now he tilted his head and seemed to be pondering something.

"When would you like to leave?"

She didn't, that was the immediate answer that sprung from her mind but she kept from slipping past her lips, she didn't want to leave what this was, this shelter, this _more _that he was showing her and succeeding in doing so, in convincing that there was a better world for her. She answered carefully.

"Leave to go where?"

The grin that answered her was all she needed to know, he knew, she would leave with him, he could take her anywhere but back home, back there, not yet, if ever.

And it suddenly made sense to her, he was worried that this still wasn't enough for her, that she'd made a mistake and wanted to return and patch up and fix whatever problem she had left back there.

It obviously became apparent to both of them that that was not an option.

"Paris Amour"


	3. Chapter 3 Paris

_Paris_

"Bienvenue a Paris" Caroline smiled as the words rolled off of Klaus's tongue even more deliciously than the Italian had, they were sat at a small outdoor bistro on the corner of a busy street full of designer outlets and small boutiques. They had the perfect view of the market square opposite and the Eiffel Tower just off in the distance, the sky was a littler dimmer than Italy, the air was a tad cooler and a mixture of grey and white clouds took up most of the silvery blue sky, but it was still lovely and different and Caroline gorged herself in the scent of freshly baked pastries, herbs and essences and the taste of her hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows.

They had arrived earlier that morning, the flight had been a less gruelling just under Two hours than the flight from the US to Rome, did she mention that this time it was a private jet? She simply shook her head upon realisation and climbed the steps up and into the small plane silently as Klaus gingerly followed her and directed her into a cream leather recliner whilst he buckled up next to her ready for take-off.

It had occurred to Caroline during the short flight whilst Klaus stood at the cock pit entrance when the seatbelt light clicked off and chatted adorably to both the Pilate and Co-Pilate, the French accent dripping from lips with perfect pronunciation, that even though Klaus really was taking control and had it every part of their trip all planned out, he hadn't really, actually pre-booked anything. He'd asked her when she wanted to leave Rome and only then did she hear him making calls in his plush Italian Farmhouse bedroom switching from three different languages with ease and tapping requests into his cell phone.

He was planning it all as he went, spontaneous and only at her say so, no rush, no judgement, the snap of his fingers and he had what he wanted, for her.

A twinge of regret pierced her chest as she thought back to harsh words that she'd said to him once, back then, before she realised what it could mean, to let herself feel this way and be cherished, did she deserve it now?

She was quickly shaken from her thoughts from the past as Klaus had returned, buckled himself and her back in and pointed to the small cabin window where the plane was slowly starting to descend down through the fluffy, watery clouds into a musky sky and the tip of the tower was just visible. She pretended to not notice the way he looked at her as she stared at the sight with wide eyes and a matching grin.

This time Klaus had rented a car from the airport, It was a white, sport-convertible of some kind, she didn't know much about cars but she knew he would have chosen the best that France had to offer him in that moment. He had drove them straight into the busy city morning with their luggage safely tucked away in the trunk, Caroline looked at him questionably as he eased the car into a parking bay by the Bistro, he waited for her to follow him out of the car and over to a vacant table before he murmured "House Keeping" and waved his hand at the nearby wait staff.

Now he sat before her cradling a cup of espresso in his hands and positively beaming at her as she turned this way and that in her chair taking everything in around them.

"Say something else." She grinned and took a sip from her mug, the marshmallows bumping against her top lip and a small streak of chocolaty substance stained her skin just above slightly. He couldn't resist, he leaned forward slightly in his chair, their knees bumping together gently and wiped off the stain with a soft brush off his thumb.

"Vous êtes adorable" His thumb fell gently to her bottom lip as his eyes searched hers, but he didn't quite what know what he was looking for, he lingered there for a long beat of silence, his eyes boring into hers and his touch soaking into her lips before he cleared his throat not so subtly and moved back regrettably. She shook her head a little as if remembering where she was, what _they _were doing and forced a laugh.

"Uh-um adorable? That's not Fre…"

"It's the same translation roughly, depends on how you choose to pronounce it.."

"How do you, um when did you learn?"

"When you've been around the same amount of time I have, you get bored, you travel, you learn, you grow with the world around you.."

_Grow, _Caroline thought, _Yes you have grew. _And she knew it wasn't the height kind of growth either. It surprised her in a way she didn't understand why, she didn't expect such change in such a short amount of time, if at all, the best part of Twenty years is long for humans and in normal situations, but not Vampires, not _him, _not _this._

Klaus drawled off as he realised he'd lost her attention, he rested his hands on the table and smiled shyly, _her smile._

"You can ask me, you, you can _tell _me.." She looked up at him surprised and fumbled to place her mug back down. Could she do this, now? Did she want to? What does she want to say to him? Her perfect bubble could pop at any moment, as selfish as she knows she is being, does she want to ruin it? His hand inched closer to hers on the table, fingers extending…

"Excusez-moi monsieur le chèque ?"

They both looked up to see the young waiter hovering above them with a furious blush and a narrow black leather wallet in his hand.

"Merci" Klaus took the offered item from the man with a forced smile and looked back at Caroline with a look of apology and disappointment, just then his cell phone beeped in his pocket, he scribbled hurriedly on the small piece of paper and fished his phone out looking at it with disdain.

"Ah, perfect timing, so it seems!"

When Klaus had said _'house keeping' _when he drove them into the city first, instead of where they would be sleeping for the length of their stay, Caroline simply thought of another quaint residential home in the middle of nowhere or even a top of the range hotel tucked away in the romantic, cobbled Parisian streets.

She did not expect to be standing forty minutes later in front of a French-freaking- palatial estate.

"It's um, it's uh, ah, wha…"

"It's Chateau Villete actually, somebody from almost three-quarters of a century ago owed me favour, you get the picture." Klaus tried not to smirk as he eyed Caroline's fabulous reaction, he didn't think he would actually ever succeed in rendering her speechless, he revelled in the way her jaw dropped and her eyes lit and glazed a brilliant aqua marine.

"It's, I- um, do I know it? Have I seen it before somewhere?"

"Oh, yes actually, it was featured in a well known movie in 2006.."

"What mov.."

"The Da Vi.."

"Uh-huh got it!" Caroline looked on incredulously as she laughed, Klaus laughed with her quietly as she circled on the spot and watched the swans flutter on the waters surface of the lake that was not Ten feet away from them, away from the Chateau, _her _home for the unforeseeable future, _their _home.

The next couple of hours were spent walking around the grand hallways, wandering in and out of rooms, she counted the bedrooms and bathrooms, there was certainly more of a choice than last time. Klaus shared his knowledge and Caroline watched as his eyes lit up with every painting and statue she took an interest in, the way her fingers flexed to touch and pointed. It really was the most surreal, unbelievable place she had ever had the pleasure of staying in, but then again everything on this trip, with Klaus, was becoming believable, everything was becoming a possibility, she stopped questioning the whys and how's of it all and just revelled in the moment.

Klaus watched the way Caroline inhaled a deep breath at the open double doors on one of the many balconies, her eyes closed and head tipped back just slightly.

Caroline picked one of the smaller bedrooms, which was still probably the same size as the whole downstairs of her mom's house, with pretty blush pink furnishings and a large bay window surrounded by satin drapes, she unpacked her belongings, splashed her face with some water in her far too big en-suite bathroom and went back out to the bedroom.

She was met by Klaus at the doorway, a jacket draped over his shoulder, thumbs looping into his jean's pockets and an expectant look on his handsome face, he extended an arm out to her, elbow crooked and tilted his head suggestively.

"Allons nous d'amoureux ?"

They ate an early dinner in non other than the second floor restaurant of The Eiffel Tower, _of course. _They were seated at a table up against the window, which no matter how long they had been sitting there or how many times Caroline had stared out with her forehead un-ashamedly pressed against the glass, the view of Paris below them still took her breath away, and with every gasp and giggle of realisation of where they were, Klaus's chest thumped and ached and positively melted just a little bit more each time.

Caroline didn't need much convincing to allow Klaus to order for them, for starters any excuse to see and hear him shock the local too-snobbish staff with his perfect dialect and effortless enunciation was good enough for her, and second she trusted him, like really _trusted _him, and in more ways than one it was starting to seem.

Though she wouldn't admit out loud, she did enjoy their playful banter and the way he smirked when she challenged him, the way he would brush a hand through his hair or scratch his fuzzy chin when her eyes lingered on his a tad too long, _or maybe not long enough. _

"You're not going to make me eat frog legs are you?"

"It's a local delicacy _mon cher.._"

"I'm perfectly aware of what it is, but I don't want it.."

"Trust, sweetheart, trust in me, _mon amour!_"

_But I do, _she thinks but won't admit, _more than you know, more than I'm willing to let on and allow myself to believe. _

And no matter how much Klaus has been trying to teach her the simple basics of the local language, she did not pick up on the subtle change of words he'd just used.

As it happens Klaus didn't feed Caroline poached frog's legs or sautéed snails with onions and garlic, but a gourmet four course meal, served with complimentary appetizers', pallet cleansers, shorts and the finest wines recommended by the chef to match his work of art. It was the greatest dining experience Caroline had ever had, hell had she even had a dining experience that wasn't The Grill or a fast food take out?

Every smirk that crossed Klaus's lips, every subtle raise of his eyebrow in the soft dim lighting of the restaurant as Caroline took a bite or sip and savoured a new taste, it was all images that Caroline wanted to mentally etch into her memory, something as simple as him offering her a new experience was in return granting her to see a new side of Klaus, or rather an old side, the good in him that she saw when no-one else could.

The beautiful Paris skyline was darkening to hues of purples and blues as Klaus guided Caroline around the edges of the tower back on the ground.

After dinner they climbed to the highest point they were allowed and Caroline leaned over each available ledge and smiled at the breeze that flew through her hair and tingled her skin down to her bones. Klaus stood back, but not too far and watched her like he always did, eyes full with gratitude and want and hope.

Klaus swallowed thickly as they rode the crowded elevator back down to the ground together along with a handful of other couples, an elderly woman eyed them carefully with a kind and reassuring smile. Caroline was in a daze looking from sight to sight from the glass box and had been pushed warm and pliant up against Klaus as more people squeezed into the busy space, she rested a hand on his arm for balance, her fingers absentmindedly curling around his thick bicep, the elderly woman tilted her head, eyes roaming over Caroline's hand, looking for a tell tale sign of why most young looking couple-types would venture to Paris.

_Oh._

Now as Klaus lead them through the crowds of people, in the vast area below the tower, some tourists, some natives, some street vendors and performers, he tried to focus and re-group his thoughts, to get back with the program and remember what this was about, what the original aim was of this whole trip.

They walked close together, not quite touching, just the occasional brush of hands and nudging of shoulders, but it was busy, very busy and loud and crazy and sometimes Caroline found herself stumbling into Klaus's side or her shoe grazing against the side of his as they navigated the large space through to the other side, she had lost count of the number of times Klaus had placed an arm or hand protectively around her, and she thought maybe _only_ her sensitive vampire hearing picked on the low, quiet groans and grumbles that came from him somebody looked at her for a second too long.

And it was cold out now, with the temperature dropping and the evening breeze picking up, Caroline just couldn't deny the warmth of another body close to hers, after so long of succumbing to lonely nights with the occasional one night wonder, having somebody _just there_, somebody willing to do anything and everything, she was struggling to deny _those _feelings also that threatened to surface.

The Théâtre du Châtelet was dim and only lit with flares of candle light hanging from the high rise walls and ceiling, it was a grand space filled with antique decorations and seating that whispered centuries of stories.

Klaus had expertly delivered them to the grand entrance when they finally pulled themselves away from The Eiffel Tower, Caroline had simply looked up at the building with a smile as bright lights shone upon and around it, and silently allowed Klaus to guide her inside, past the busy waiting crowds in the foyer and up into the private boxes on the second floor.

Due to pure shock and awe and astonishment of where she currently was and what she was doing Caroline had forgotten what they were actually watching, or what it was actually about, it was in _French _after all, but the music, the soul pouring from the string quartets and the hurt and truth vibrating within the pulse of the symbols had her fully enraptured, warped in a world of music and motion with eyes wide and full like clear blue orbs.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from how beautifully the dancers curved and curled their bodies around each other, grappling and grasping, pulling and pushing this way and that gracefully so with the waves of the instruments and the harsh gust of high pitched and harmonic words.

The only time Caroline remembered looking away from the stage was when she quickly glanced to her side where Klaus was leaning back in his chair, a leg bent over his opposite knee and hands clasped together at his front, she looked over just in time to see his eyes mist over slightly as he visibly swallowed hard, his eyes then drifted shut as he tilted his head slightly to the side, his lips pressed in a tight line, he was literally drinking it all in, physically feeling the music and the emotions portrayed deep within his soul and bones and in that moment he became more beautiful than anything she had ever seen.

Hours later as midnight was approaching and Caroline could hear the family of swans calling to each other out on the moon-lit lake just outside, she found herself sitting in one of the many parlours of the Château, with Klaus sitting in front of her deep in thought, and a white marble chess table between them.

"God would you just mo.."

"It's a game of skill and precision love, it's timeless.." Caroline huffed a laugh, picked up her white King piece and gently tipped him over, earning a feign gasp of annoyance from Klaus and a small smirk.

"Oh whatever, you were going to win anyway, I never really knew what I was doing.."

"I'll teach you, maybe on a day when you're feeling less impatient," He teased with a shy grin and leaned back in his chair, eyes shining with mirth.

"Teach me um, could you er explain the play? What were they singing about exactly?" Caroline shuddered involuntarily as she remembered the haunting sounds and sights from the previous couple of hours, she obviously had a little understanding of what it was about, it was easy to pick up the idea as a young man lay on the stage and sobbing hysterically as he poured his heart out in the form of skin tingling vocals whilst draped over a woman with a dagger sticking out of her chest.

But now with the way Klaus's face transforms and his eyes reflect with the embers from the nearby fire crackling in the old stone fire place, Caroline wants, _needs, _to understand. She's tired from travelling and unpacking and another day of sight seeing but she wants to cherish his words and knowledge and expertise, and keep them at the forefront of her thoughts as she lies in her too big bed tonight and lose herself in the comfort of the expensive sheets, while she falls into a deep slumber knowing that he is there, somewhere in the array of rooms and beds, somewhere close, his presence forever strong and steady.

He licks his lips and shifts slightly in the oversized leather chair, he ducks his head and averts his gaze as if he's unsure of what to say, or rather or how much to say. It's both endearing and alarming, and she suppresses a nervous smile as she tucks her legs up under her knees and rests her chin in her hand. The room is silent and dark save for the crackling fire and the atmosphere is tense with unspoken words and truths.

"It was a love story wasn't it? The um, the girl died for love, she died for the guy right? Like a French Romeo and Juliet?" He rolls his eyes and smiles, the smile she loves.

"It's not an original French production, but I love the way story is portrayed and carried in this language, it's better suited and that Stage is the perfect size and depth for the full scale of that musical, that's why I chose it, you deserved to see it at the best and most maximum capacity possible, you deserve only the best in everything Caroline.." A small gasp rushed out from between Caroline's parted lips at the declaration and Klaus paused momentarily before continuing, she couldn't decide if his small outburst was deliberate or not.

"It's more than a simple Romeo and Juliet story, it's more than your average tale of love and woe, it speaks volumes of regret, comfort, soul searching and seeking redemption and even when not in your native tongue I believe that, _that _is visibly noticeable. He seeks constant attention, wanting more than he needs, and he learns to love and does all he can to prove himself before its too late, he's willing to die, to literally turn the world upside down for somebody he has realised he can trust beyond himself, but she beats him to it, she wants to take away the guilt he would feel and takes his place, she turns everything on it's head, and-and he doesn't take his own life in the end even though he feels like he's dying everyday anyway, because he owes her _everything, _he lives every one of his last days making everything up to somebody who isn't there anymore."

And _there's_ her bedtime story.

Caroline tosses and turns in her dreamless barely there sleep that night, and just can't help but think of the actual real reason why Klaus chose that particular musical and not the reason he told her.

Caroline spent most of the following morning tucked away into the quiet depths of The Notre Dame Cathedral, the weather was surprisingly warm and bright outside and the sun shone brilliantly through the beautiful stained glass windows and casting impressive shadows onto the stone floor.

It was eerily and surprisingly quiet with only a handful of other people silently making their way around the building going about their own business, only sounds of the occasional chime and low thrum of organ music fill the space and vibrate against the stone walls and wooden pews, it's haunting and gratifying and Caroline busies herself reading every notice and gaping at every tapestry.

She _knows _he's there, he's around, she occasionally senses his presence linger behind her just a few feet away as she moves around the Cathedral, she can hear his quiet breaths and thinks she can almost feel a brush of his hand against the small of her back.

He'd been quiet since last night, and slightly withdrawn, they both have, but she expected it.

They _weren't_ not on speaking terms or uncivilised in anyway, She had woken early that morning after an unsuccessful nights sleep, with the early grey sunlight filing in through the slit in the drapes and birdsong filtering through the open window, and found him already up and ready, waiting for her in the entrance hall, car keys jingling from his fingers.

They ate freshly baked croissants with honey and coffee with cream and Demerara sugar at a small café just outside of Paris, which looked out onto what looked like Stable grounds with rolling fields and practice arenas, as the beautiful animals roamed free and easy, grazing grass and straw and sipping from troughs. Once again her thoughts were diverted back to _that _time, back then, when she wasn't proud of her words or actions, when she wasn't sure of what she wanted or who it was she wanted to be. A drawing of a beautiful white horse flashed in front of her eyes, she blinked as she ripped off a piece of pastry and could only now see the paper falling in shreds around her, she blinked once more and tried to wash away the guilt and swallow down the regret with her coffee.

Klaus caught her eye in that moment with a soft look that spoke of recognition and understanding, he pursed his lips and simply stood, holding out his hand to her to rise from the table.

"Let's move on Amoureux." And the quiet words filled her ears, dropped down into her soul and sunk with deep understanding and realisation of the real meaning.

Now in the Cathedral Klaus came and went as the hours ticked on lazily almost reaching noon, and Caroline couldn't help but wonder whether he thought himself worthy to be in such a place, and with the way she caught him looking up helplessly at one of the statues on one of his exits, she thought she may be right. And the thought dug into her painfully, her chest ached and eyes glazed and she felt the overwhelming urge to prove him wrong.

Champs-Élysées was busy and beautiful and bright as the sun bore down as Caroline walked its famous pathways side by side with Klaus, she was surprised to see him dig a cinnamon dusted pretzel into her hands from a vendor for lunch and not usher her into another posh bistro, she smiled at the taste and the way Klaus reached a finger out to brush some flaked sugar from her cheek.

They ambled in and out of stores, browsing and making small purchases, and whatever tension was left from the night before seemed to ease away throughout the day.

And when Klaus produced a Mickey Mouse cap with two big black ears pointing outwards from it from behind his back Caroline knew that they were just fine.

The rest of the trip seemed to fly over easily and much like it had in Rome, Klaus never missed a beat, treating Caroline to every sight and smell and taste and un-forgettable experience ever imaginable.

One evening after exploring the pleasant cobbled streets, Klaus took Caroline to a local market, handed her a basket and told her to meet him back at the check-out. An hour later found them dancing around each other in the over the top, grey slate and steel tiled kitchen of their Châteaux. With their freshly bought ingredients poured from the brown paper bags and shared out onto the counter tops, they each made small experimental portions of unique dishes.

Caroline whole heartedly laughed, head back, stomach aching with the pull of muscles used as Klaus made a face when tasting her Chicken Chasseur, he licked his lips and commented on the extensive use of red wine or Port as it turned out she'd used instead of the usual dash of white wine.

Each night found them in a different room than the night before, pouring through the shelves of old books and music records and board games, they would test each other on their knowledge of the new bottle of wine they'd bought that day, or rather Klaus would act like he didn't have a clue and then try and distract Caroline with some French monologue and Caroline pretending that she knew what he was saying.

That night in particular a strong wind blew harsh and piercing as it rapped against the window panes with a shrill whistle. Caroline would try not to startle as she heard the leaves fly from the branches and crackle through the cluster of trees outside, the freezing dark water cascading over the lake and planters and hanging baskets bashing against the outdoor window shutters and walls.

That was the night she realized Klaus had chosen the bedroom next right next door to hers, it wasn't grand or a master suite in anyway, it housed two twin beds and a double tucked into the corner, it was a family room and in no way up to what was Klaus's usual standards.

And Caroline knew that he had been sleeping in there the whole of their stay and not just that night as she eyed his luggage lying around the room, his jackets draped over chairs and dressers and books opened splayed on the hard wood floors, and also a bottle of Whisky by the bed, she crumpled her nose at the thought of why he would want or rather need to drink himself to sleep threatened to surface.

This realization came about when Caroline had jolted upright in bed later that night with a small shriek as a large crack of thunder accompanied the howl of wind and the whole bedroom lit up as a zig zag of lightening appeared at the window. Vampire or not, that was always a childhood fear of hers and she didn't care what anyone thought. She climbed out of bed, hoping to maybe just make some tea or sit by the light of the warm fire and read a book as the storm rode out, but as she creaked her door open Klaus instantly appeared at the doorway of the next room, his hair sleep tousled and eyes adorably crinkled, wearing a black tight t-shirt and dark lounge pants, he extended a hand to her and when she took it he wasted no time in pulling her into his room, slowly but confidently, although he did almost trip over an opened suitcase lying on the floor and Caroline giggled at the flash back of an almost accident with a car as he desperately tried to earn her attention.

There wasn't much time to think as she followed him into the room, navigating the cluttered floor, she did however have time to note how strange and out of character that seemed, and closer to the double bed at the back.

Was she prepared for this, was she ready to let herself go there, _again, _is this what it would all come down to?But as they reached the edge of the bed Klaus simply climbed in on one side and lay on his back, on top of the covers, he closed his eyes and rested his hands atop his torso, entwined together. Caroline stood for a long, silent minute, watching how peaceful he became, still and quiet and not expecting anything at all really, if anything he was _offering, _comfort and safety and when he blinked an eye open and looked at her questionably she had to control the urge to giggle and grin like a school girl.

The mattress dipped low momentarily whilst Caroline crawled under the covers on the other end and sunk into the pillows curling in on herself on her side, facing him, the bed was small so leaving a gap between them wasn't an option, but they were adults not kids, not anymore, there were stories and time and depth and a past between them now, they were mature, they have grown.

A loud bang and quick flash of light in the room caused Caroline to flinch, her hand automatically reaching out and grabbing onto the first thing it could find, Klaus's wrist.

Caroline waited for a reaction, she felt stupid and embarrassed but couldn't deny herself the warmth and instant comfort she felt in the touch, and she knew it wasn't just from the fear of the thunder, but the ultimate fear of loneliness and a life of solitude and regret. With her heart beating fast, she lay still and watched with hooded eye lids, he hardly moved, only the slight increase of breath and the way his hand slowly started brush over the top of hers gave her the answers she was searching for.

The thunder continued to crack loud and obnoxious and rain drops started to smash loudly into the glass of the tall windows, but all Caroline could hear was the steady beating of the heart that wasn't her own but the pattern matched perfectly, the small even breaths as Klaus's chest started to rise and fall rhythmically, she studied the way his eyes softened from the creases and wrinkles as he slept deeper, the way his lips parted and curled into a small secret smile as his hand impossibly grasped onto hers tighter.

Caroline slept better that night than she had in years.

The next day they woke late in the morning in the same position that they had fallen asleep in, with matching messy hair styles and blushes, but both blissfully energetic and alert, the frown from Caroline's forehead had disappeared and the visible knot in Klaus's shoulders had eased out, they were both relaxed and worry free. Klaus had turned on his side and they shared small shy smiles and greetings until Caroline had swooshed out of bed and Klaus could hear rustling and rattling in the kitchen.

Half an hour later saw them eating a continental breakfast out on the patio in the warm morning sun, with bits of rubble and foliage lying around them, the calm _after _the storm, the morning after the night before, the day that turned out to be their last in Paris.

They travelled back into Paris after breakfast with no plan or expectation, the clean up staff had came to tackle the Château grounds after the rough night and Klaus had said there was one last place he wanted to take Caroline before they left Paris.

They found themselves walking aimlessly around the streets, stopping to watch performers, listening to animated story tellers and musicians and sampling home made local family business's Ciders.

Up ahead they came to a bridge where there was a large crowd at the entrance, as they slowly approached Caroline could make out small groups of people, mostly couples, making their way onto the bridge, huddling around one side of the ledge then walking off towards the opposite end. Klaus suddenly tensed beside her and she felt it through her own clothes and skin as she realized where they were.

Lovelock Bridge.

They stood stock-still beside each other, feeling the awkward tension rising, blocking the path as annoyed couples made their away around them with grunts and grumbles. A young vendor scrambled up to them with a basket of metal padlocks, all shapes and sizes and colours, and before Klaus knew what was happening Caroline had taken a small lock from the boy in exchange of a few Euros and was leading him stiffly by the elbow up onto the bridge to a spot that was quiet.

Klaus swallowed thickly, his skin itching and prickling with un-surety, desperate need and want and desire that had been tucked away and now threatening to surface. He watched with clouded eyes as Caroline ducked down and clipped the small chunk of metal on to a piece of the railing, her movements were swift and sure, and her gaze confident and strong as she stared up at him.

"Caroli.."

"This, this doesn't have to mean anything other than what it is, it's a landmark, a memory for this moment in time, for now, to remember.."

The words caught in her throat as she started to rise from the ground shakily and turned to face him with a smile so soft and both sure and unsure, he knew, _he knew, _what the unspoken words were that drifted away silently from her lips and the meaning behind them, he was unable to move, unable to convey the emotions and the gratitude and the weight that felt like had been lifted from his shoulders, all he could clearly see was her.

"Merci.."

And that one word in that moment was all the words Caroline needed to hear, the acceptance and the opening of his heart and his mind rode deep and heavy in that one word, and she was thankful for that too, for him.

Caroline thought she'd seen the best of Klaus, but with each day and with each new experience, he proved her wrong. Earlier on the bridge Caroline had thought she had finally seen the true depth to the man before her but this, _this,_ was the most special she'd ever seen him, she gaped at him, at the excited giddiness he allowed himself to expose as he guided Caroline ever so expertly around The Louvre. At one point Caroline noticed a small group of people trailing closely behind them with pricked ears, mistaking him for an actual guide that worked there.

Each work of art and sculpture came with a detailed history and then a personal experience, an anecdote or joke. She marveled at his passion and the love of the beauty and timeless pieces around him, and she wanted more, she wanted to always see this side of him, the way his voice crept up higher in pitch as he shared stories of his own art work, his own experiences and suddenly she remembered, she was jolted back to that night, she avoided the unwanted memories but remembered his words, what he told her, where she could go and see more, learn more, of him.

She grasped his wrist tightly, stopping him from moving on to another painting and cut off his current monologue as he turned to her with questioning eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Do you, um would y-you trust me? If, if I asked you to go somewhere with me, would you come and not ask any questions? Let me handle it?"

His answer came fast and ready like not one thought was spared, there was only ever one answer, when it came to her, there was no need for deliberating, not anymore.

"Always Caroline, I will follow you anywhere, always." _You must know that._


	4. Chapter 4 Now I'll Show You

**Wow thank you all for your kind words and reviews, it means a lot. This story is quite dear to me and turned out just how I wanted it to which was a short tale of discovery and learning to love again. **

**There have been some very much appreciated comments and questions which I intend to turn into prompts for one-shots in this verse so let me know if there's anything you'd like to see from their travels and keep any eye out for them.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy! : )**

"So, you didn't fancy Tokyo then?"

"How do you…"

"I'm pretty sure the estimated flight duration would be more than three hours from France to Japan love." Klaus leaned back in the air craft chair, arms folded behind his head and legs stretched out in front of him and a smug expression plastered across his devilishly handsome face, the Pilate had just made his usual announcements with divulging as little information as possible. It was the same private jet and Pilate they had used to travel from Rome to Paris, and with Caroline's trademark diamond smile the guy was putty in her hands and he agreed to keep her little surprise a secret, no compulsion needed.

"I always thought you were joking when you'd offered to take me there.."

"Me joke? Now would I do such a thing?" Klaus turned to her in his chair, his head resting against the back of the cream leather, his hair adorably messy and a playful smirk etched on his lips.

"Haha, you know what I mean.."

"Indeed, but I would take you anywhere you ask Caroline, you know that," His gaze shifted for a second before glancing back as though he'd just remembered something and was asserting his confidence "though I must say even the thought that you remembered that conversation at all makes me happier than you'd imagine, so why don't we cut the surprises and tell me exactly what's going on hmm?"

"Ha nice try big guy, but no, you said you'd let me handle it, so let me handle it…a-and um you'd be surprised at how much I remember a-actually.." If he could be bold, then so could she, for him she would try, she would be brave and truthful, but for now she wanted to impress and _show _him how she felt, _how much _she'd actually remembered, to return the gift of life in all of it's beauty that he had shown her over the past 10+ days, she could, and if not for just him but finally for herself, without worrying about what anybody would think.

"I thought I just said no supri…"

"Ah ah ah enough, just sit back and relax." She held up a waggling finger and grinned as he tried to suppress his own, and with that he picked up a book from the pull down, arm rest table between their seats and lost himself to the pages.

Caroline was surprised at how easy everything had been to pull together, she was surprised at Klaus's easy, no questions asked attitude, but even more so she was surprised at herself, at her sheer determination and how normal and right this all felt and at how fast the decision had came to her and already made, without having to think twice.

They had returned to the Château after The Louvre and hastily started to pack their items, their old belongings and new, things they'd picked up along the way, memorabilia and merchandise.

Caroline had bought a vintage, wooden Mahogany photo frame from a small indoor market they'd found on the way back from the _Muséum national_ d'Histoire naturelle one day, she'd then carefully placed the single pastel pink flower that had sat between Klaus and herself on the table in one of the last Parisian bistros they ate at, between the two plates of glass and buried it amongst her softest towels and linens.

At the same time Klaus was carefully folding the napkin he had leant to Caroline when she was cleaning up after enjoying a particularly good désert de chocolat one evening, after realising she had smooth, dark melted chocolate as well as the remnants of her blush pink lip gloss on her lips, she pouted and pressed her mouth to the soft fabric with a giggle, leaving a perfect kiss shape that smelt like heaven on earth. When he didn't think she was paying attention, he pocketed the linen to keep and treasure and had taken extra care when packing it along with his toiletries and underwear.

Along with agreeing to let Caroline deal with the unknown plans and arrangements of their next adventure, Klaus had also unbeknown to him agreed to give Caroline the necessary cell phone contacts and information and all of the travelling documents needed for her to book the trip. Once again Klaus had found himself happily succumbing to Caroline's breathless charm and pearly white smile, and those eyes, so big and clear with a hint of youth and innocence that could just melt him right on the spot, and handed everything over.

However there was a very sour moment when Klaus had also automatically handed Caroline several of his credit cards to which she had instantly and pointedly denied. Klaus had point blank refused to let Caroline pay a penny for him, and she didn't know whether to be mildly annoyed at his stubborn arrogance or strangely charmed and swoon over his gentlemanly façade.

Caroline had won in the end, naturally, Klaus was starting to realise that he could not say no to her, not anymore, he could not allow himself to disappoint her in anyway, only if there was a situation that would put Caroline in grave danger or running straight into another mans arms then Klaus would happily give her anything she wanted, anything to see that smile and that small knot of satisfaction he felt in his stomach that told him _'you put that smile there'. _

Caroline convinced him with her perfectly shaped arched eyebrow and best diva pout that she had Air-miles saved up on multiple credit cards that she could also spend on accommodation, and she had a lot of savings left over from her senior gap year in college when she didn't actually get to the chance to go anywhere.

As it happened when Caroline had made the necessary arrangements whilst she made sure she was completely out of earshot of the meddling hybrid, she was told that Klaus's private jet did not require any form of payment and also a complimentary car would be waiting for them at the airport upon arrival.

She was advised on where was best to stay, somewhere local and quaint and suitable, somewhere for _him, _where he would like, a way of saying thank you and showing him what he deserved in return for the kindness and generosity and utter amazing-ness he had shown to her.

And everything was accomplished with full discretion, the thought fluttered pleasantly and surprisingly in the pit of her stomach.

Within a few hours they were on their way and up in the air, and tucked up comfortably side by side in the first class private cabin.

Now and then Klaus would put his book down and just watch Caroline, carefully and questionably but delicately so, as she flipped through a magazine or closed her eyes and lost herself to the music pumping through the earphones provided.

Sometimes she'd catch him, gazing and eyeing her, his expression soft and eyes searching yet guarded, it was killing him, the not knowing part, she knew that, but he trusted her, he allowed his power-charged, egotistical, alpha male domineering side to take a back seat, he allowed himself to show vulnerability and the very fragile fear of the unknown, after years of struggling to find acceptance within himself and more importantly within the comfort of others he was finally starting to open up and let people in, letting _her _in, trusting her undoubtedly and with very little thought to it.

And it hit her with such intense emotion, because she realised, she _knew,_ he had never stopped, from all those years ago when he would constantly be vying for her attention, trying to buy and woo her, from then to now, he had never given up, he was just waiting, like everything he had felt and had wanted was just put on pause until she walked right back into his life again. Only now it felt more real, both more and less desperate at the same time, like this was his last chance and he wasn't letting go again, she felt it, she understood it now.

She had made the right choice, she just had to tell him, _show him. _

The car was waiting on the runway when the jet landed, the chauffeur stepped out with a silent suave tug of his hat and welcoming smile and opened the trunk for the airline staff to transfer the luggage. Caroline climbed into the back, tugging Klaus with her and laughed at his bemused expression as he surveyed the black tinted windows, obstructing all views from the outside.

A few minutes later the driver sat down in his seat and turned to look back at Caroline expectantly, in return she nodded and quietly added "Take us straight there please, take our stuff to the a-um where we're we'll be staying, a-afterwards."

The driver simply smiled and nodded and turned back around to start the engine after muttering a quiet, friendly but unmistakably English "Yes ma'am."

Klaus smirked at the exchange, curiosity and interest piqued but simply relaxed back in his seat, his hand stretched out beside him, in the middle of him and Caroline, fingers flexing and rubbing against the fabric of the interior and occasionally gently brushing against the hem of Caroline's sun dress as she smiled back at him, brightly and confidently even if it did feel like her heart was going to explode right out of her chest.

Roughly Thirty minutes later the car gently eased to a stop, Caroline and Klaus had been chatting idly with nothing much else to do in the confines of the dark small space, not that they wanted to do anything else, there was nowhere else Klaus could think he would have rather been then right there with Caroline taking about nothing and everything, free and easy and dare he let himself think _domestic. _

She was nervous, he could tell, she'd swept her curls back from her face more times than he could remember to count, she would clasp her palms together and then rub them against the sides of her dress cascading around her thighs, she'd rub her ankles together, the leather straps of her sandals squeaking and go off deep in thought in the middle of a conversation.

He wished he could take it away from her, the anxiety and uneasiness she was so obviously feeling, he wished he could understand and above all he wished that whatever this was, wherever they were, that it wouldn't back fire, wouldn't be a mistake, because of him, because he didn't react the way she would want him to, or didn't say something she would expect him to say and suddenly the weight and severity of it all became too much. The atmosphere crackled between them tense and hot and the low hum of the engine became too loud in his ears as his heart pumped hard and fast.

The driver eyed the pair carefully and silently through the reflection of the rear-view mirror, he sat still and patient and clicked the engine off with a quiet jangle of the keys.

"Caroline? What is it? Where ar.."

"You, you told me once, that um, that there's a whole world out there waiting, Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty, a-and that I could have all of it, a-a thousand more birthdays, I just had to ask…"

"Word for word, I'm impressed... but I thought that's what we were doing, have been doing the past.."

"We have and it's been, it's been just, just, ugh I don't have to explain how amazing it's been, how much it's meant, you know that right, but I just want, I want to _show _you, to reciprocate…"

"You don't have to do that, I never expected that from y.."

"But what about you? Who have you asked? What have you been shown?" _He deserved this, he did, he need not look for redemption no more._

"Caroline I.."

"Just, just sshh, come on." And with that, without further thought to doubt her actions or talk herself into a bottomless pit, Caroline flung the door open and pulled Klaus over the seat and out of the car with her.

The small surprised gasp and quick intake of breath from Klaus beside her was enough to transform Caroline's fluttering stomach of nerves into ones of excitement and happiness, and her small shy smile hiding on her lips spreading into a wide toothy grin that almost met her bright eyes.

His hand tightened around hers from where she had pulled him from the car, and it was a grasp of pure comfort and re-assurance and leverage, as if letting go would lead him to floating away.

They were standing in what seemed like a large, tiled, fancy market square, only empty of stalls and filled with statues and lamp posts and off in the near distance a huge, hard to miss grand building, painted white and pale green, with golden fixtures on the windows and pillars.

Klaus's heart started to beat double time, as memories flooded back to him from centuries ago, memories of Art and pride and devotion, and suddenly it was like a déjà vu, old memories becoming new again.

They were standing before The Hermitage Museum, Caroline had brought them to St Petersburg, Russia, she had brought him to the place where his own artwork was hanging among the upscale walls and ceilings, because she _chose _to, because _she _wanted to.

And suddenly years of compulsion, killing, and turning innocent people into sickly loyal minions, following after him, beckoning to his every call and whim, it wasn't enough anymore, it didn't matter, none of it weighed up to the entirety of this situation they were in now, this small, easy almost effortless thought was all he realized he ever needed.

"You, you remembered?"

"Of course I did, I told you, you'd be surprised at how much, shall, um shall we?"

Klaus turned and looked at her, pinning her with a stare so soft, so revered, that it pierced her heart and tears threatened to sting from behind her eye lids, he glanced down at their linked hands as she attempted to step forward and pull him along into the crowds of people who he'd just realized were also there with them. Caroline laughed, high pitched and soft, she couldn't help it, she'd made the right choice she knew it.

"Come on I didn't drag you all this was to suddenly stand there and say nothing, what are you waiting for?" She started to move forward and glided her hand up his arm to link in and grip more firmly on to his shirt, she pressed her side flush up next to him and firmly moved him along with her, perfectly instep.

_Nothing, _he thought, shock and awe sweeping over as he walked with her, _I'm not waiting for anything, not anymore._

"And you just, just took it?"

"Well they annoyed me so.."

"Oh god forbid." Caroline laughed around the glass of deep red wine she was holding and shuffled closer to the fire place where the embers inside it were burning bright and warm just a few feet from them.

They were sitting on the floor of a small but spacious open plan and quaintly decorated two bed roomed apartment, with en-suites, a plush kitchen come dining area and snug living area that looked out on to the beautiful night sky of St Petersburg.

They had spent hours at The Hermitage earlier that day, walking and talking, learning and discovering, a considerable lengthy amount of time was spent in the small room that housed Klaus's landscape. There was a bench just opposite and as Caroline sat staring at the artwork, her eyes filling with unshed emotion as she drunk in the history and depth of the piece, Klaus stood behind her, leaning in, one hand placed on the bench, fingers entwining with hers just slightly so and his other hand brushing gently at her shoulder, a heavy re-assuring weight, his skin warming hers through the thin layer of fabric she was wearing. His voice was a low, gentle whisper in her ear as he explained every stroke of the paint brush and scratch of the charcoal.

He joined her on the bench, their thighs pushed close and for a long while they simply looked at the piece together and the small accompanying works of art around it, their glances swapped from the walls to each other and back again, silently they spoke to each other with a simple gaze, no questions or answers needed, enough emotion was conveyed without words.

When they felt it was time to leave, Klaus brushed a finger tip against the golden frame of his own work, his heart and soul poured into paint and water and lead and he guided Caroline from the room with a knowing smile, he didn't know when he would be back but he knew it wouldn't be the last time, there were reasons now, there was an excuse and a purpose, a reason to remember and to celebrate.

They'd spent the remainder of the daylight hours scoping out every piece of art, every stone structure, they walked the length of the waters edge around the back of the building, they then watched the sun lower in the sky and pull the night down onto the horizon as it glimmered over the water and then made their way to the waiting car.

No matter what they did, they were close, always some part of them touching the other, and it was easy, thoughtless, and effortless like gravity, it felt natural and no expectation of anything else, not yet, just the warm brush of skin on skin and the pulsing of heart beats beating in time.

Now hours later they were sitting opposite the fire place in their small rented apartment, which Caroline _knew _Klaus loved, it was different yet enough and the walls spoke of years of history and love and life. They sat side by side, their backs pressed against the small love seat behind them and Klaus was _still _telling stories from his past experiences at The museum, Caroline wouldn't, _couldn't, _evertire of listening to him, the way he came to life and his voice would rise and fall when expressing a certain point.

With each story from his past, he opened up, he bared himself and invited her in, to hear more, to feel what he felt, and she reveled in it.

As the time ticked on lazily, and their wine glasses emptied and re-filled over and over, empty plates and dishes scattered the floor around them and sometimes subtly and sometimes not so much they would inch closer together.

Caroline tucked her legs behind her knees and leaned in closer, facing Klaus completely, Klaus braced his arms on his bended knees and rested and arm on the sofa behind them, their bodies arching into each other perfectly as they continued to talk and laugh, but as the conversation gradually ebbed away and the fire crackled loudly and persistently, everything became too apparent, too much, how long would they dance around each other, how long would they try.

Klaus sat his glass down and gently took Caroline's from her grasp and replaced it with his own hands. If he never accomplished anything ever again in his life, he would be happy with this, he could finally say he would die a happy man knowing that had came here, Russia, Rome, Paris, to this stage in his life with Caroline, he proved to her she was worth much more than what she had back then and that's all he wanted. But if it were all to end now, if it were to diminish and disappear and go back to the way it was, he had to _know, _he has to take this moment and find out, there's no more waiting to be done.

Klaus leaned in and took a small deep breath, brushed a thumb against the warm skin of Caroline's hand and spoke, hushed rasp, gentle and quiet.

"Why Caroline? Tell me why did you bring me here? What did you almost say that day in Paris? Why only all those days ago did you choose to turn up on my doorstep?"

"Because you asked me to, you asked me to let you show me the world, and I refused, I declined because, because I thought it was just you, you wanting your own way, showing off and.." She broke off and tried to pull away, her hand itching to reach up into her hair, an automatic reflex when she wants to close up and hide her real emotions, but his hands were firm around hers and he only tugged her back closer, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Don't pity me Caroline, I don't need it, I don't want it.."

"No, no I-I was spoilt, I didn't know what I wanted back then, nothing was enough for me, but you, you offered me everything I needed and I threw it all back at you just to spite you, I pushed you away because I was frightened of how aware I was of just _how much _I needed what you could offer me."

"I understand.."

"You said you'd leave and I let you, I let you because I knew nothing would be enough for me, not back then, when I was that person, but I _always_ saw the good in you, you need to know that, and I _knew _you'd be waiting for me, even though I never knew I was going to come find you, to take you up on your offer until I was actually on your door step.."

"What did you run from?"

"Myself, I ran from myself, I knew that I would find the real me, here with you, wherever you are actually, as selfish as it sounds I needed to be reminded of what it felt like to be longed for and looked after, to re-discover those feelings, I've been so closed off and cold and, and I just.."

Caroline choked on her words as Klaus lips were suddenly just _there, _a sweep away from her own, his whispered words hushed over her lips with a warm breath.

"What do you want from me Caroline?"

"Nothing." The hard swallow in his throat was audible as his chest heaved and his eyes roamed over her face and settled on her lips, he wanted but he wouldn't take, he wouldn't reduce them both to something that would end in regret, he needed to hear, _to feel, _what she truly wanted and hopefully nothing more. He closed his eyes as she moved to his ear, her breath ghosting over the shell as she whispered rough and hoarse, pleading, a final declaration, this was it.

"I-I brought you here because I needed to _show you _that I want nothing more from you than I know I already have, it's my turn now, my turn to show you what is available when you open up the way you have, I'm not playing around now, this is it for me, if um if you'll h-have me th.."

She was on her back, cushions scattered around her in a flurry, her head carefully cradled within Klaus's hands, his fingers scratching softly at her scalp, his body warm and heavy hovering over as his lips tenderly claimed hers, both protectively and achingly gentle, taking back what was always his, and showing promise for the next 100 years.

"Show me, please Caroline, show me more, forever."

_Fin…_


	5. Promt fill 1

**Show Me prompt #1**

'_**Wow this is really good! What are they doing about blood though?'**_

**This is set back in **_**Roma**_

"Klaus, Klaus what are we doing here?" Caroline tried to keep her voice to more of a hushed whisper, but as she was persistently pushed and pulled through busy crowds of annoyed locals it was becoming more of a disdained hiss.

She didn't recognise this area of the city, it was more closed off, the buildings more business like and grouped together, they hadn't been in this part and Caroline was more than intrigued to know why they were here now.

It was around Three-Thirty in the afternoon and after lazily exploring the sun kissed streets, meandering in and out of touristy places and nibbling on local delicacies Caroline could feel her body starting to slow down for the day.

Klaus pointedly ignored Caroline's small outbursts as he marched on to his destination, determined and with a smug knowing look etched across his features. After rounding a corner they came to an abrupt halt, Klaus straightened his shirt and tucked his aviators into the opening where a couple of buttons were undone.

"Ah here we are, be a good girl and stay with me and be quiet." After opening her mouth to reply with some sort of snarky comment she followed Klaus's eye line up to a large building that sat on a plaza up a few stones steps in front of them and thought better of it, swallowing her comeback she gaped at the large white banner that was draped between two lamp posts.

'_S. Eugenio hospital__,_ _Donazione Del Sangue'_

Caroline was starting to pick up easily on some words that she would hear Klaus or local wait staff or shop assistants use but she certainly couldn't read it, but that did not stop her from working out exactly where they were, and the small red cross and droplet of blood dangling from it werepretty self explanatory also.

Suddenly her mouth felt dry and jaw lax, her head felt light and dizzy like it could just roll off of her shoulders and her skin started to tighten and tingle all over, she was too caught up in everything around her, what was going on and her new love for life and the past few days that she completely forgot the need to feed, like _feed, _as in drink blood.

She'd nervously sipped on a blood bag whilst travelling to Klaus's house, sucking every last drop and soaking up the rush of adrenaline before tapping on his front door, that was the last time she'd got her fix of the stuff.

She swallowed hard a couple times and pushed her shades further up her nose, making sure her darkening eyes were fully covered, she glanced over at Klaus, wondering how he was still so composed, he was calm and collected as ever but the slight tremor in his jaw and the way his hands flexed in and of fists gave him away to Caroline's curious eyes.

As if sensing the sudden tension, Klaus's hand briefly but tightly clasped around Caroline's inner arm and a finger lightly stroked over her skin, calming and warming, their eyes met for a second and with a flash of excitement and mischievousness he nodded his head forward and pulled her along with him.

"Klaus what the hell are you doing? Just grab some and lets get out of he…"

"Patience love, all in good time."

Breaking in to the portable storage freezer van around the back of the hospital, hadn't actually been that hard at all, she didn't expect it to be, they were two Vampires after all, well one Vampire and one Hybrid capable of almost anything, but that didn't mean she wanted to hang around any longer than they needed to.

All it took to get them to their goal was a bit of team work, tag-teaming between distracting and compelling the few volunteers and workers that were left, Caroline realised why Klaus had waited until this time of day, the drive was set to end in Thirty Minutes, it was quieter, less people around and the stock was full to the brim with all varieties.

Caroline's mouth watered slightly and her pupils dilated as she watched Klaus thoughtfully flick through the different packets in the coolers and boxes like he was carefully selecting a book from the library. She snapped her eyes shut and pulled her satchel off from around her body and held it out open to him, shaking it furiously.

"Klaus for the love of god just take a handful and put them in th…"

"Here we are." Klaus clearly wasn't listening to Caroline's frantic worrying and couldn't care less as he started plucking particular packets from their places and carefully placing them into the open bag, the ones he was picking were all the same shape and size with matching light blue stickers in the bottom left hand corners, Caroline eyes sharpened and focused just enough to look at the bold black print on the labels.

**B Positive**

A sharp tinge flickered in her chest as both recognition and realisation sunk in, he looked up to her meet her eye just as he was closing the doors and lids and zipping the bag up.

_He, he remembered, how does he even.._

"Shall we?" Klaus had stood up and was standing at the doorway, a devilish grin tugging at the corners of his lips and a hand extended towards her.

Suddenly the urge to leave and flee, the fear of being caught and the guilt of what they were actually doing flooded and left her body in a rush, her head fogged with only thoughts of awe, her chest swelling at yet another easy, simple gesture but yet filled with so much more than what it actually is.

She shuffled towards him as he opened the door and ducked a head out quickly, peering out for passers by, when he looked back with a wink she smiled at him, her trademark dazzling all toothy smile that could bring down airplanes from the sky.

"I, um, Th-thank you" And she knew, they both knew, how far that particular offering stretched, not just today, and not just the days that had passed.

"Only the best for you _amore.._"


	6. Chapter 6 Prompt fill 2

**Show Me Prompt #2**

'_**This is so good, I've got feels, I'd love to see Caroline take Klaus to something like the Color Run or somewhere like that, I want to see how he'd react in that kind of situation.'**_

**This is set in the future, after the main story, **

Klaus doesn't really know how it happened, he doesn't really care to be honest, but he still would like to try and think back to how he ever agreed to this, but he can't for the life of him remember any trace of rational thought or questioning.

The past few months have been like a dream and a fantasy, delicious memories of the past and sinful wants for the future all wrapped into one, everything he could have ever wanted and hoped for, he has, and more.

He has both lead and followed Caroline everywhere her heart desired, across oceans and gliding through mountain peaks, everywhere but back where they came from, the past is but a distant memory for them now, and home, well is home is going to be wherever they end up together, no matter where or when.

But if one thing is for certain, it's that he is struggling, really, desperately so, struggling to say no to Caroline, and not in a pathetic, under the thumb, where has Mr Alpha Male gone kind of way, and he has no problems putting anybody back in their place who would like to contradict that.

It's more so in a way when her eyes shine bright and innocently, her eye brows raise and her lips curl and widen showing off a perfect set of pearly whites and her breath comes in short giggling pants, her fingers flex excitedly and she bounces up and down on her toes, her hair falling around her face and she doesn't even know she does it and she doesn't say a word, not to him or herself nor anybody.

But when he sees her do this Klaus knows, _he knows, _that he has to see more of it, it sparks instant interest deep within him and a desperate need to fill and satisfy those thoughts that are currently going through her head when she reacts this way.

Much like the time she was handed the poster by a young boy on a bike with a brown worn leather satchel as they made their way down a dirt trail, the poster that lead to them to where they were now.

And she's doing it again, _now, _she's positively vibrating with excitement and joy and her hair is falling around her face and shoulders in waves, and her bright blue eyes are filling up with un-named emotion as she watches the colours, all of the so many different colours being thrown and flung into the air ahead of them.

And he remembers now, why and how they are here, at the Holi Festival of Colours in Nepal, because he gets to watch her like this and experience this,_ her,_ over and over again.

The midday sun is hot and bearing down on them as they sit crossed legged at a long rectangle table surrounded by and along with locals and tourists alike. Before them on the table are many bags, bowls, boxes and pallets of powdered paints, cloths and swatches and beads and all in every colour you could think of, bright and bold.

Nearby there are other tables filled with food and drink, patterned jewellery and local and home-made goods. There are people everywhere, smiling and laughing, singing and dancing and hugging each other, there are flashes of photographs being taken and chants being chorused through the crowds.

Klaus is very guarded, Caroline has noted, not in a big bad Wolf or angry Vampire kind of way, he offers small shy smiles at the happy festival goers, not the one reserved for her another one sculpted for civilised situations, he says please and thank-yous and passes bowls on to the person next to or opposite him, but he still is very closed off, like he still doesn't trust the world for some reason, like he cant quite open up and let it go unless just the two of them in the privacy of their own space.

She ponders this thought as they walk further through the festival and out onto an open field where there are more groups of people congregating in various areas with upbeat music playing in the background. So far they've managed to stay relatively colour free and clean, and stayed clear of the main celebration, the tell tale signs are sudden applauses, whoops and cheers and loud drumming patterns before the air above becomes patterned with multi-coloured smoke.

They walk further into the crowds where tables are set out with benches and art easels with pallets, and buckets and boxes of yet more colours. Caroline's eyes light up as they approach one of the easels though she's careful not to make a big fuss, bells ring in her head like a classic 'ding ding ding' we're on to a winner moment, she wonders if the big imaginary light bulb flashing on and off above her head is actually visible. She glances over to Klaus who is looking around, taking everything in, hands in his pockets and looking pensive as usual.

She thinks about what she wants to do for no longer than three seconds, she swipes a finger through one of the water paints on the easel and reaches out, brushing the purple digit directly over Klaus's stubbly cheek. He smirks as he turns to her with a quirked eye brow, half shocked and half irritated, which only makes her giggle more and turn back to the pallet, but before she can take another step, she's suddenly spun around in a whoosh of air and pinned against the easel, the wooden legs creaking and bending in protest.

"Really Caroline? You want to play that game?" His grin is wolfish but his sparkling eyes dart around them, making sure nobody is watching or approaching, her chest tightens and she just wants to both shake and hug some sense into him, _nobody cares, nobody is judging you out here. _She dips a finger into the red paint but before she can do anything about it he has already looked back, picked up a brush and painted a thin luminous green stripe from her forehead to the tip of her nose.

They both laugh, this could go one way or the other entirely, both excitingly and dangerously so but Caroline wants to push him, wants to see him relax and let go and have fun, but more than anything she wants to prove to him, she _needs _him to see that she will always be here, a blanket for him to fall back on, a heavy ever-present weight always there, they balance each other, they need each other, they get that now.

Slowly she brings the red painted finger up between their bodies, his eyes follow the action and he steps back cautiously, she makes it clear what she intends to do as she tugs the open part of his loose button-up down over his shoulder with her free hand, he grins and she grins back up at him, eyes flashing with love and mischief as she steps up close and draws a slightly smudged but unmistakable red heart over his left breast plate with her finger tip.

With a low growl Klaus tugs her chin with his finger tips and pulls her close, capturing her lips with his, the kiss is soft and lazy as they brush against each other unhurried and trying to not ruin the moment with breathy giggles and toothy grins.

The same couldn't be said for the small audience they had acquired, who had unbeknown to them gathered around in a wide circle, hands and arms loaded with pales of coloured powder, the drums beat and bang, the circus of cheers cry out in an elated uproar, bringing the couple out of their moment to turn in horrified surprise.

Caroline tenses, she grips Klaus tightly by the waist but before there is time for either one of them to react the colour is falling effortlessly around them, flecking their hair and eyelashes, smudging their cheeks, smearing their clothes and bare skin. And the noise is immense, the music loud and dramatic, the laughter full and powerful booming from children and adults, all shapes and sizes, all walks of life.

They suddenly find themselves amongst the crowd, still within each other's embraces, but involuntarily dancing around the people who are spiralling in and out, throwing handfuls of powder up in to the air and watching it fall back down like a beautiful cascading rainbow. And then she feels wet, at first just the odd drop here and there and then they're both soaking, balloons filled with colour-dyed water are bombing around and smashing into the ground at their feet, causing explosions and like volcanoes of luminous oranges and yellows.

It's fascinating, enchanting, the colours mixed with the beat of the drums and the lilt of the laughter, its nothing either of them have ever experienced before, and it all becomes too much, it's a celebration, a coming together of people and cultures and in that moment nothing else matters, Caroline's eyes fill with unshed emotion, and she swallows back a half giggle/ half sob as she looks up at Klaus, who still has his arms wrapped around her.

He's smiling, that typical all-boy cheeky, dimple showing smile that melts her heart, his head is tipped back and he's watching eagerly as the colours fall all around him, his hair is ruffled with a mixture of bright blue and green, cheeks flushed with purples and reds, eye lashes flickered with light shimmering silvery blue and his shirt looks like he's been dip dyed. He looks more beautiful, young and carefree than she's ever seen him before and she swings her arms around his neck to pull him down to her waiting lips.

Colours are smudged together between their lips and chins and cheeks and noses as they nuzzle each other.

"Hey Klaus?" She whispers against his lips. "I think I want to play that game.."


	7. Chapter 7 Epilogue Future One Shot

_*irini commented;__This is beautiful! Would love to read maybe a secomd series from this. Something they do as a new couple now. Perhaps visiting places or significant memort that important to Klaus like you did with Rusia/Klause's painting. Or maybe just a sweet epilogue? :-)*_

Epilogue/ Future One Shot

The grounds were quiet, silent, nobody else around, the crowds of fans and families and parents had long left after the game and the big win, the biggest win of the season, the students and teachers, the cheerleaders and players, the coaches and subs had long gone, some maybe to celebrate at parties and bar with fake Id's, some maybe just home to the welcome piece and quiet of their families, happy to have a weekend off from their students.

The night was dark and cool and the wind slowly and calmly flowed around them, the plastic chairs squeaked slightly up on the steps and the bleachers looked stark and empty, plastic cups and hotdog wrappers lay on the ground where the cleaning staff and grounds keeper obviously thought better of picking them up on a late Friday night.

The grass out on the playing field was full of mud and dirt and indentations from football sneakers and heavy bodies tumbling to the ground, the large banner that hung between two posts and read 'MFHS Timberwolves' in scratched out paint, flapped in the wind as they strolled lazily underneath it, hand in hand, out in to the middle of the pitch.

"Remind me again, why you've brought me here, to your old high school-" She squeezed his hand tighter and guided him further out, like she knew where she was headed in the vast of the green space, a certain spot.

"Because, it's been a long time, a _long long _time, since I've been back here and I just wanted to-"

"So why now, in the dead of night-"

"You scared?"

Klaus grinned and looked at her beside him, he winked and turned away, that beautiful boyish smirk, almost shy like, still after all this time together, graced his lips, he scratched at the nape of his neck beneath his sheep's wool scarf and Black pea coat, nudged into her side and pulled her closer they continued walking together, in sync, perfectly like they were always meant to be. He knew, of course he knew, as she lead him out further on to the muddy grass, memories started to fall back into place, flashes of red caps and gowns and cheers and even an awful incident with witches.

"You were never a fan of football?" He rolled his eyes at her teasing, biting his lip.

"Never had the time, sweetheart, was always too busy running around-"

"Burning down cities, pursuing hopeless romantic's-"

"It worked didn't it?" she stopped walking and reached up on to her tippy toes, placing a kiss to his cheek, his stubble tickling her lips and face deliciously, she nuzzled into him slightly for a longer moment before pulling back and whispering against his skin.

"Finally, yes, it did." Her warm breath against the cooling of his skin from the cold fall air sent shivers through his body as his eyes fluttered closed and he couldn't stop the small smile from appearing. She looked around at where they were, squinting her eyes and nodding to herself slightly as if figuring something out. She stepped out in front of him, fingers entwined.

His eyes widened and glimmered under the pale moonlight and his smile grew causing dimples to form at either side as he watched her with amusement bounce up and down on her tippy toes slightly, she looked beautiful as always, radiant, her bright blue eyes shining and cheeks and the tip of her nose a rosy pink from the cool of the air, her smile wide and bright and her hair falling around her shoulders onto her Navy trench coat and cream silk scarf with furry baubles dangling off of the ends. He would never get used to watching her, to noticing and getting to learn and know and love the many depths of her unraveling beauty both inside and out. He would never take for granted the privilege of her being his, finally, now and forever always his.

It had been almost Twenty years since she turned up on his door step that day, when he opened the door to find something that would change his life for ever, for good, for better, the sight that he had always hoped he would find but never thought he would, never thought he would be, could be so lucky.

She beamed up at him, swinging their hands and arms together lightly between their bodies, he took a step closer and brushed a curl back from her face, behind her ear, gently caressing her cheek and smiling at her, he knew that face, knew she was up to something, and his heart beat fast, double time, because he knew exactly what it was.

Travelling together was their thing, what they did, it was how they reconnected and found love in each other finally once again and in all of the right ways. Over the years they had explored and enjoyed many different places and sights, occasionally they would return home for a little while, the home they had found and made their own in Klaus's little farmhouse in Italy, where they had made new memories together, a fresh start, where old and past thoughts could be replaced.

Klaus had tried to persuade Caroline to buy somewhere new with him, an old derelict villa out in the Spanish Mountains where they could rebuild and expand, their own little project, or a penthouse maybe out in the busy city of London, but Caroline was hell bent on the little place they stayed at all of this years ago and who was Klaus to deny her anything that she asked or wished for, after all that she had given back to him, life and love and hope and dreams.

Every now and then one of them would think of something they wanted to do and see, and that would be it, off they would go, following each other happily and hopelessly all around the world, the many joys and positives of being Vampires, one of which an original vampire with a bounty of wealth and a penchant for doing his own thing. That's how they ended up back here, usually their rule was to stay far away from Mystic Falls or anywhere that represented any negative memory at all, but this was different, this represented something else entirely and Klaus's chest puffed out proudly and excitedly.

"Do you not remember this place, this spot, what happened, what you-"

"I was right-"

"Huh?"

"Of course I remember Caroline, I regrettably succumbed to the fact that _he _was your first love, but right here in this spot god knows how many years ago, I had every intention of being your last-" Her smile lit up her face as she reached up, clutching his face within her cold hands and kissed him, soft and slow and reverent.

"You were right, you were so, _so_ right-" Her breath was warm against his mouth and her voice a quiet soothing balm washing over him, sending him spiraling into a deep love and need for her all over again, like the first time he ever laid eyes on her, it was always going to be her, no matter what came and went in between. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist and bent forward, his stubble tickling the sensitive, cool shell of her ear.

"I'm sorry-"

"What for?"

"I never got you that mini fridge-" she laughed and he chuckled with her, delighted with the sound and the way her eyes lit up and crinkled.

"Well you got me that Porsche for my birthday I guess, so I'll just have to be happy with that." He kissed her both hard and gentle, a slow sweeping of lips, giving and taking, he had forever, of this, of her, of making her laugh and watching her face transform with his words and the feel of her body when he touched her.

They had forever to continue to show each other the depth and ins and outs of their souls and love and what was out there in the world to offer them both.

He pulled her left hand up to his lips, kissed the silver band that he had put there, delighting in the feel and the memory and the meaning and the feel of forever as his lips met with the cool metal.

"Where to next my love?"

**Thanks for reading, I love to know what you think, please be sure to check out the other parts of the Show Me Verse too : )**


End file.
